Clash of the Couples Webseries
Clash of the Couples is the sole web series for the Clash of the Couples franchise that premiered on February 12, 2014 in the United States, created by John Fang and Dave Smith. The final episode of the series aired on October 1, 2016. It consisted of animated 1-2 minute shorts and five full-length, half-hour specials revolving around the Couples; small relationships that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Clash of the Couples was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Clash of the Couples is centered around a world of colorful relationships who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous creatures that live in tribes. Each tribe is based around something unique. The Nixels are annoying and destructive little creatures that wreak havoc over Crotoonia, trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. They are led by Crown Jules. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Clash of the Couples to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Clash of the Couples logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast *Kate Murphy - Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Strawberry Kiss, Toasty Pop, Lippy Lips, Suzie Sundae, Dum Mee Mee, Cupcake Queen, Lola Roller Blade, Freda Fern, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Connie Console, Milk Bud, June Balloon *Tom Kenny - Flain, Teslo, Seismo, Eddy *David P. Smith, Krader, Volectro, Zorch *Phil LaMarr - Flurr *Fred Tatasciore - Kraw, Nixels *Billy West - Gobba, Lunk *Maddie Taylor - Glomp *Brian Stepanek - Magnifo *Andrew Kishino - Niksput *Jess Harnell - Meltus, Vulk, Zaptor, Shuff *Dave Fennoy - Globert *Audie Harrison - Beary Nice *Tara Strong - Unikitty *Daran Norris - Snoof, Spugg *Steve Blum - Kamzo, Kuffs *Griffin Burns - Snax *Cassandra Lee Morris - Jessicake, Mia Milk *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Spencer Rothbell - Clarence *Kayli Mills - Rainbow Kate *Grace Kaufman - Chelsea *Grey DeLisle - Mandy, Lana, Lola, Lily *Daniel Brochu - Buster *Maria Bamford - Violet *Trey Parker - Stan *Mary Kay Bergman - Wendy *Jeff Bennett - Camillot *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Cree Summer - Jamzy *Jennifer Paz - Lapis *Kimberly Brooks - Jasper *Lucy Montgomery - Popette *Gudmunder Thor - Ziggy *Jules de Jongh - Cocolette *Kobie Powell - Pixel *Sam Marin - Pops *Niki Yang - Lollipop Girl *Sean Giambrone - Jeff *Erika Harlacher - Bubbleisha *Cherami Leigh - Skyanna *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson - Chef Pablo Fantastico *Damien Haas - Nathan *Abby Trott - Donatina *Roger Craig Smith - Belson *Brianna Plantano - Peppa-Mint *Tara Sands - Pinkie Cola, Crown Jules *Magnus Sheving - Sportacus *Debi Derryberry - Rosie Bloom Awards and Nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2014 for Children's Interactive Original. Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before Tillie to the Rescue in cinemas on February 7, 2014. **There was also a sneak peek on Yahoo. *This is the first MilanToon TV series to not be animated with CGI animation (The Railways of Crotoonia). Instead, this show was animated with ToonBoom Harmony software with animation by Atomic Cartoons. Then, it was animated with traditional animation at Digital eMation, Inc and later at Saerom Animation, and also with flash animation at Big Star Entertainment. *In some countries, the shorts end with the Cartoon Network Studios logo, and Jessicake inside of it, shouting "Remix!" **The Arabic and Italian dubs are the only ones that we know of that dubs this logo, though the dubbed logo seems to only show up on some occasions. *The first episode of Clash of the Couples to take up a full half-hour is Mixed Up Special. Couple Moon Madness is the first half-hour episode to follow a single plotline, and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig is the first half-hour episode to be originally produced as a single episode. *Credits are available in Japanese versions of clips. *Ella Eggo and the majority of Background Couples that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike Kraw, Scorpi and Ella Eggo, the Background Couples' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Couples, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *The Korean version of the show is the only one to have an alternate title card in its respective language. **Other languages of the show that translate the title do have a translated logo, but don't use it in episodes, only the apps. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Cartoon Network, the shorts have aired on sister network Boomerang - first during March and June 2014. **Currently, since the network's January 2015 relaunch, they are still airing. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube, included a different version of the Clash of the Couples which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2013, including the standalone minisodes from Mixed Up Special. *The only countries to air Clash of the Couples on a different channel than Cartoon Network are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Cartoon Network in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Cartoon Network series Uncle Grandpa referenced Clash of the Couples in the episode "Transitional Phase", with a poster of a generic Couple under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. Category:Series